Dunia di Balik Lensa
by Cake Factory
Summary: Sementara Sugawara sibuk meyakinkan diri, Daichi keluar sambil menutupi sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Padahal meski semburat merah di sana bisa ditutupi, namun warna merah di ujung telinganya masih terlihat jelas. / Alternate Reality DaiSuga


Daichi tak pernah tahu Sugawara memiliki penglihatan yang buruk. Selama di sekolah, memang Sugawara tak memiliki tanda-tanda seseorang dengan masalah penglihatan. Daichi sendiri tak pernah melihat kawannya itu sibuk dengan matanya seperti membenahi letak _softlens_nya atau merasa risih karena matanya kering, makanya ketika suatu hari Sugawara datang dengan kacamata yang bertengger di atas hidungnya membuat Daichi heran.

Namun itu dulu, sebelum Daichi diserahi tugas menjadi kapten tim voli dari sekolahnya sendiri, Karasuno. Sebenarnya pemuda itu tak memermasalahkan keadaan mata Sugawara yang buruk. Toh kawannya yang mirip sosok seorang ibu dalam timnya itu dapat mengatasinya dengan baik. Bukan berarti juga seseorang seperti Sugawara tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti olahraga seperti ini. Dalam timnya sekarang ada Tsukishima yang juga memiliki masalah serupa.

* * *

><p><strong>Haikyuu! (c) <strong>**Furudate Haruichi**

—_a Haikyuu! Fanfiction created with no profit gained_

* * *

><p>Ia tak pernah khawatir sampai akhirnya Sugawara datang padanya demi meminta ijin tidak ikut latihan. Daichi melihat kawan setimnya itu tengah menggunakan kacamata, berarti ada masalah dengan matanya hingga Sugawara harus meninggalkan lensa kontaknya di rumah. Mengira Sugawara pasti tidak terbiasa latihan menggunakan kacamata, Daichi mengiyakan.<p>

Bukan sebuah hal mengejutkan ketika Sugawara menginjakkan kaki ke dalam _gymnasium_ dan anggota tim yang lain segera terkejut, tidak menyangka bahwa selama ini Sugawara memiliki masalah dengan mata. Daichi hanya menghela napas dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia sudah menyuruh _setter_nya untuk pulang saja dan beristirahat, padahal. Namun Sugawara masih bersikukuh untuk tetap ada di sana dan mengawasi latihan.

Latihan sudah dimulai sejak satu jam yang lalu. Suara decit sepatu dengan lantai _gymnasium_ terdengar sesekali sebagai latar belakang suara teriakan masing-masing pemain. Sesekali, dua anak kelas satu yang masuk ke dalam tim reguler terlihat berteriak satu sama lain, saling menyalahkan. Entah karena _timing_ yang kurang tepat, atau Hinata yang kurang fokus sehingga pukulan bolanya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan.

Dari kursi di sisi lapangan, Sugawara hanya menghela napas panjang. Sudah terbiasa dengan keributan kecil di sana. Berawal dari pertengkaran kecil, yang kemudian berhenti setelah mendapat teguran keras dari Daichi. Dalam hati Sugawara tertawa, mengiyakan pikirannya sendiri kalau kapten mereka memang sedikit menyeramkan jika marah. Hela napas ringan meluncur dari bibirnya, mendahului bahunya yang merosot santai.

Teringat akan Asahi yang mengatakan bahwa hanya ia yang bisa memarahi Daichi, Sugawara tersenyum saja.

"Agak terasa aneh, ya." Gumaman dari gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya membuat Sugawara menoleh, mendapati Kiyoko, manager timnya yang selalu menjadi magnet para lelaki, tengah membuka suara. "Melihatmu memakai kacamata," lanjutnya setelah menangkap ekspresi bingung sang _setter_.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum kecil. "Sedikit menyusahkan, sebenarnya."

Pemilik tahi lalat di sebelah bibir itu terdiam sejenak. Tidak buruk melihat Sugawara memakai kacamata, pikirnya. Alih-alih tidak cocok, justru kacamata itu bisa dikatakan semakin menambah daya tariknya. _Image_ pemuda yang rajin dalam urusan akademik bisa jadi menjadi identitasnya jika dia tidak pernah mengenal voli sebelumnya.

"Seberapa buruk kalau kacamatanya dilepas?"

Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Menimbang-nimbang apakah ia harus mengatakan dengan jujur atau menjawabnya dengan kalimat terlampau sederhana sehingga tak begitu jelas ukuran 'buruk' dari Sugawara.

"Um ... cukup buruk hingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas," jawab Sugawara akhirnya. Ia tak perlu memelankan volume suaranya karena pemuda itu tak khawatir ada yang mendengar lagi. Suara ribut di lapangan menyamarkan kalimatnya barusan, hingga ia yakin hanya bisa didengar oleh .

Air wajah sang manager berubah perlahan. Sepasang kristal kelam di balik lensa kacanya membeliak terkejut, tidak percaya. Matanya sendiri bahkan bisa dibilang masih lebih normal dibanding anak laki-laki di sebelahnya. Setelahnya, Kiyoko tidak mengatakan apapun. Fokus perhatiannya dikembalikan pada anak-anak gagak yang tengah berlatih di sana.

Berdiri di pinggir lapangan yang berada tak jauh dari kursi manager, sang kapten diam-diam memerhatikan.

**#**

Tanpa ada keluhan menyoal program hari ini, latihan dibubarkan saat hati sudah gelap dan matahari telah bersembunyi sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Tak ingin membuat kawan-kawannya yang telah berlatih keras semakin merasa lelah, Sugawara segera berdiri dan membereskan properti yang dipasang demi latihan dan menaruhnya di gudang.

Alat pel yang masih tersisa satu diambilnya juga setelah mengembalikan barang di gudang. Belum sempat ia berjalan kembali, sosok Daichi yang turut masuk ke dalam menahan langkahnya. Satu kata '_otsukare_' diucapkan oleh sang pemuda berkacamata, yang lalu dibalas oleh Daichi.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu sampai latihan selesai." Daichi mengusap keringat yang hampir menetes melalui dagunya dengan kaos yang ia kenakan. Woah, bau keringatnya pasti menyeruak memenuhi ruangan.

"Tak apa. Aku menemani semuanya latihan atas kemauanku sendiri." Sugawara menumpu dagunya di atas telapak tangan, melingkupi ujung tongkat pel yang dibawanya. Seperti biasa, senyumnya tak absen dari sana.

"_Sokka_." Hela napas pelan disusul ekspresi lega tampak di wajah Daichi. "Matamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, ini ... lensa kontakku sobek dan aku baru sadar pagi ini. Mungkin aku akan pakai kacamata sampai akhir pekan nanti," ujarnya sembari tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia mampir sebentar untuk membeli lensa kontak sepulang sekolah. Tapi Sugawara tak ingin ia melewatkan latihan, makanya ia enggan dan memilih bertahan dengan kacamata saja. Biarpun ia hanya bisa mengikuti pemanasan dan tak dapat bergabung dalam permainan.

"Kau ini," Daichi menukas sembari menghela napas panjang. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, sebenarnya. Namun terinterupsi oleh Tanaka yang mendadak datang dan menyeru hingga suaranya yang menyeruak ke dalam ruangan membuat Daichi terkejut dan tak tahu apa yang dikatakan pemuda yang memiliki potongan seperti budha tersebut. Yang selanjutnya ia ketahui adalah protes dari Sugawara, dan dia terpaksa membiarkan Tanaka pergi. Dilihatnya pemuda itu sudah tidak bersama tongkat pelnya lagi, sementara sekarang ia berkacak pinggang sambil menggerutu sebal.

Rupanya Tanaka tadi datang untuk merebut tongkat pel yang dipegang Sugawara. Sementara sang kakak kelas bersikukuh ingin membantu, Tanaka malah tak membiarkan Sugawara dan memintanya untuk istirahat saja. Salah satu hal yang membuat pemilik nomor punggung dua di sana menggerutu adalah karena masalah penglihatan tak perlu membuatnya istirahat segala seperti orang sakit. Sungguh mereka ini terlalu melebih-lebihkan.

"Daichi?" Menyadari kesunyian dari lawan bicaranya membuat Sugawara sedikit khawatir. Sahutan cepat yang lebih seperti orang yang habis dibuat terkejut membuat Sugawara terkekeh pelan. "Kalau sudah selesai, segera ganti baju sana."

"Tau usah kau suruh begitu—"

"—Ah."

Daichi yang berbalik tiba-tiba nampaknya tak menyadari keberadaan Sugawara tepat di belakangnya. Tak sengaja ia menyenggol Sugawara yang tengah melepas kacamatanya demi memijit jembatan hidung karena sedikit pusing hingga pegangannya terlepas, membuat kacamatanya terlempar tak jauh dari sana.

Entah apa yang membuat Daichi tetap berdiri dan melihat Sugawara yang segera berjongkok meraba-raba lantai, mencari kacamatanya. Daichi tahu penglihatan Sugawara terlampau buruk, namun melihat kejadian seperti ini tetap saja Daichi merasa sulit memercayainya. Padahal kacamatanya terlempar kurang dari satu meter, dan Sugawara tak dapat melihatnya.

"Daichi? Kau masih di sana? Bisa minta tolong bantu aku?"

Pemuda dengan potongan cepak itu menghela napas. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihatnya, ya? Aku penasaran sejauh mana kau bisa melihatku dengan jelas."

"... Jarak satu jengkal, kurasa."

Daichi mengerjap beberapa kali. "Sungguh?" Tentu saja susah dipercaya. Mendadak ia bersimpati pada kawannya ini karena memiliki masalah pada mata itu benar-benar hal yang menurutnya merepotkan. "Kalau dari jarak segini terlihat?" Daichi tidak berusaha mendekat. Jaraknya dengan Sugawara tentu saja lebih dari sejengkal.

Sugawara hanya menggeleng. _Blur_ tentu saja tidak masuk hitungan 'terlihat'. Jika ada dua orang di sana, ia tak akan tahu Daichi yang mana kecuali pemuda itu tengah berbicara.

"Kalau dari sini?" Daichi mendekat lagi. Ia sudah memastikan jaraknya masih melebihi dari satu jengkal.

"Terlihat, tapi kau terlihat aneh. Matamu seperti garis tebal dan rambutmu ... afro. Pfft."

"Hei, hei. Tak usah dijabarkan begitu." Daichi mengusap belakang kepalanya yang basah oleh keringat. Teringat kalau ia masih penuh dengan peluh, harusnya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari ruangan sempit ini sebelum menjadi pengap karena aroma keringatnya.

"Daichi, ayo cepat bantu aku cari kacamata supaya b—"

Kalimat Sugawara terpotong, begitu pula dengan napasnya. Sepasang iris kelabunya membeliak tak percaya Daichi begitu dekat dengan matanya—tidak, yang membuatnya lebih tak percaya adalah apa yang dirasakan oleh bibirnya saat ini. Hangat, namun juga lembab. Aroma keringat yang sudah tak asing lagi menyeruak ke dalam indra penciumannya.

Wajahnya memanas disertai pipinya yang memerah karena aliran darah yang melaju kencang menuju kepalanya. Bukan juga Sugawara tak ingin menarik diri karena hal seperti ini bukanlah hal yang wajah dilakukan sesama lelaki, tapi nampaknya keinginan itu tak didukung oleh respon dari tubuhnya. Jadilah ia hanya diam terpaku, menunggu Daichi untuk menjauh dengan sendirinya.

Sungguh Sugawara merasa jantungnya bisa meledak.

"_Hora_. Ini kacamatamu. Cepat kembali sebelum ditunggu yang lainnya."

Sugawara tersentak kaget saat Daichi menarik tangannya dan menaruh kacamata di atas telapak tangannya. Cepat-cepat pemuda itu menoleh, namun yang bisa ia lihat dengan pandangannya yang _blur_ hanyalah punggung sang kapten, berjalan keluar menuju lapangan. Sugawara mendadak merasa tak yakin kalau yang barusan benar-benar terjadi. Melihat sikap Daichi yang biasa saja, Sugawara menyangka kalau itu hanya pikirannya. Tapi bibirnya yang sedikit basah dan sedikit sisa hangat yang menempel di sana tak bisa mengukuhkan sangkalan Sugawara atas pemikirannya sendiri.

Ah, ekspresi seperti apa yang harus ia pasang jika bertatapan dengan Daichi setelah ini?

**#**

Sementara Sugawara sibuk meyakinkan diri, Daichi keluar sambil menutupi sebagian wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang lebar. Padahal meski semburat merah di sana bisa ditutupi, namun warna merah di ujung telinganya masih terlihat jelas.

Daichi melangkah lurus tanpa memedulikan sekitarnya. Yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanyalah ia harus segera mengambil tas dan menuju ruang ganti. Sementara anggota timnya yang lain tengah terkapar di sisi lapangan yang tak jauh dari gudang benar-benar tak membuat Daichi menoleh. Lebih tepatnya, Daichi tidak tahu teman-temannya masih ada di sana.

Seperti kata pepatah, seseorang yang tengah jatuh cinta pasti memiliki dunianya sendiri.

**End**

**Omake**

"Ssh! Jangan berisik!" Tanaka sejak tadi mati-matian memeringatkan teman-temannya yang turut mendesaknya dari sisi lain tembok pembatas gudang dengan _gymnasium_. Ia pusing sendiri mendapati Hinata dan Kageyama yang mendadak bertengkar hanya karena bocah cebol berambut oranye itu tidak terima Kageyama menutup matanya sembari mengatakan pemandangan di depan itu tidak pantas dilihat oleh anak SD.

Sungguh, jika Daichi sampai tahu mereka mengintip, mungkin besok ia sudah tinggal nama dan eksistensinya di rumah digantikan dengan fotonya yang berpigura diletakkan di altar beserta dupa.

Yang benar saja! Ia tak ingin mati muda!

Barulah ketika Tanaka sadar Daichi sudah akan kembali, ia merasakan mati barang dua detik. Tentu saja ia kelabakan untuk mengusir teman-temannya dan menyuruh mereka untuk bersikap biasa saja jika bertemu dengan sang kapten. Namun karena memang kebingungan, mereka tak yakin bisa.

Sementara Daichi semakin dekat menuju pintu keluar gudang dan mereka masih kalabakan sendiri-sendiri, Nishinoya berseru pelan. "Oi, bagaimana ini, Ryuu?!"

"Aargh! Sudahlah! Kita pura-pura mati saja!"

Tepat ketika Daichi melangkah keluar, mereka semua sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas lantai _gymnasium_. Di seberang lapangan, Take-chan, Kiyoko, dan pelatih Ukai hanya menatap heran dengan tanda tanya besar di atas kepala mereka.

**#####**

Haloooo. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya saya bikin fanfic lagi. Sempet lupa gimana caranya bikin fanfic, mungkin karena efek keseringan RP. Tapi konon katanya keseringan RP bikin gaya tulisan berubah. (tsurhat boleh dong ya)

Senang rasanya bisa kembali ke sini (sekarang aja, sih. Entah besok-besok masih ada niat bikin fanfic lagi apa enggak. Ehe), dan lagi-lagi saya mojok di fandom Haikyuu!. Yah, maklum, akhir-akhir ini saya fandomless dan baru sadar lagi giting di fandom ini.

Satu lagi fanfic untuk OTP, banzaaai!

(Sebenarnya saya punya dua pair favorit di fandom ini. Tapi, ah, siapa peduli. Berapa banyak pair favorit dalam satu fandom, sebutannya selalu OTP #hakdesh)

_Originally posted on tumblr at,_

**September, 14th 2014**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
